


Wicked Eyes and Wicked Hearts

by Hiralethe



Series: Playing With Broken Crowns [2]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Isle of the Lost (Disney) is a Terrible Place, M/M, Revenge, Teenagers, United States of Auradon (Disney) Is Not Perfect
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-28 20:09:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20069857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiralethe/pseuds/Hiralethe
Summary: Once upon a time, there was a princess named Evie who forgave and forgot, who didn't let bitterness get the best of her.This is not that story.





	1. It's Raining Men

**Author's Note:**

> Another Evie AU where she doesn't join Mal's gang after Mal tries to kill her by locking her in Cruella De Vill's booby-trapped closet.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After her disastrous run-in with Mal, Evie gets a bit lost at the docks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize Evie might be OOC, but given that Mal does kinda try to kill her in the book that serves as a prequel to the first movie, I wanted to play with her mindset after the fact

Chilled to the bone, Evie stumbled through the rain soaked streets. Shivering fiercely, she rubbed at her numb arms, hoping the friction would warm them. There was nothing to do for her heart, which ached something fierce, threatening to shatter with each breath that sawed its way from her lungs.

What had she done to deserve this? Sure, she had offended Maleficent and her daughter when she didn't invite the other girl to her sixth birthday party, but why would she have? She and Mal weren't friends, and she knew the Fairy would never have invited Evie to her birthday party.

But Maleficent had decided it was a slight to much to bear and, much like with Sleeping Beauty, decided on the harshest punishment available. Evie and her mother were banished to their Castle Across the Way, regarded as all but dead by the other Isle residents, barely able to survive or make ends meet.

When their banishment was lifted after ten whole years, Evie had been overjoyed. Even her mother, the Evil Queen known for her worry of wrinkles, laughed and smiled with her daughter when the news reached them.

For the first time, Evie would be able to go into the city proper, see things that had only been but a speck from her tower window. She would get to meet others her own age, see people she hadn't seen since she was a little girl... only for Mal to ruin it once more.

Why, oh why had she accepted the invitation to Hell Hall? She should have known better than to trust in the goodwill of other villian children, but like an idiot, she merrily went along, hoping to make friends and fit in.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid_.

Caught up in her self-deprecation, it took Evie a moment to realize just where she had wandered to. Goblin Wharf was pirate territory, with the largest chunk of it held by Uma, daughter of Ursula and captain of the Lost Revenge. It was nowhere for someone like Evie, someone who was factionless and therefore had no protection other than her mother's name, to be found alone in the dark.

Swallowing thickly, she turned on her heel, attempting to backtrack the way she had come. Unfortunately, she had rarely been to this part of the Isle as a child, and hadn't stepped foot on the docks in over a decade.

"Well, well," an accented voiced trilled musically, freezing Evie in her tracks. "What have we here?"

Stiffening her spine, refusing to be cowed, Evie turned with her hands on her hips and chin held high. "Evie. Evil Queen's daughter."

The boy that blocked her way had an olive complexion with dark hair, garbed in traditional pirate attire. At his side were two other boys with mean looking expressions on their dirty faces.

He gave a low bow. "William Silver, son of Long John Silver, at your service." He took a step forward, grinning when she took an immediate step back. "I see my father's reputation proceeds me."

Hiding her discomfort, Evie held his dark gaze as he stalked forward. "Well, it was lovely to meet you, but I must be going-"

He caught her arm in a steely grip. "You'll go, when I _say_ you can go, my lovely."

"Get off of me!" Swinging her free arm, Evie hit the older boy hard with her purse, startling him enough to let her go.

Taking her chance, she darted away, only to find her path blocked by his two underlings. Caught, Evie soon found herself backed into a corner, heart racing as they closed in.

"Hey! Pick on someone your own size!"

Her three would be captors whirled around to see a single boy glaring hotly at them. Peering around them, Evie's brow creased at the sight of yet another pirate.

"Beat it, little Gaston! My boys and I were just about to have some fun." Silver turned back with a leer, only to fall like a stone when an actual stone came flying through the air and collided with the back if his head.

His crewmen and Evie watched in stunned silence before the two boys pounced on the attacker. Evie could only watch as the boy, who wasn't much taller than she was, fended off two larger opponents. Feeling helpless, something she refused to fall prey to anymore, Evie's gaze swept around for a weapon.

It landed on a bottle that had been abandoned on a nearby box, and she took it in hand. Rushing up to the trio of fighting boys, she inhaled sharply and struck out with the bottle catching one of her assailants in the back of the head. Like his captain, he went down immediately, and she dropped the shattered weapon in slight horror at what she at done.

With only one set of fists to contend with, her rescuer soon had his opponent on the ground, knocked out cold. Panting heavily, the disheveled pirate turned to her, face breaking out into a relieved smile.

"Are you all right?"

Heart in her throat, Evie nodded dumbly. His smile faded as he took her in, eyes resting on the ripped, tattered dress she wore, the small cuts and bruises that dotted her exposed skin.

"Did Silver and his goons do this to you?" He looked furious, like he might start beating their unconscious bodies.

"No," she choked out in a hoarse whisper, arms holding herself tightly. "No it was... It was somebody else."

Without a word, he hooked a gentle hand around her elbow and led her down the docks. She didn't fight, too tired to even protest, as she was led towards a wicked looking ship. As they passed, she caught sight of the ship's name in the dim light of the lanterns.

The _Lost Revenge_.


	2. Wicked Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evie's night takes an interesting turn - but can we all agree that Gil is adorable?

A frigid breeze swept across the deck of the ship as Evie's rescuer led her up the gangplank. There was a skeleton crew of three, and though they cast the pair strange look, none tried to stop them. Shivering violently in her soaked clothes, dimly realizing the rain had stopped, Evie looked into the face of her 'hero'.

He had dirty blond hair tucked beneath a pale green bandana, with several strands loose to brush against his square has. There was a bruise forming beneath one of his eyes, and she saw a trickle of blood seeping from his nose. Fighting against the guilt that threatened to overwhelm her, she averted her eyes when he glanced down at her.

He caught her staring and smiled. "The other guys looked worse, trust me." He didn't protest when she fished out a handkerchief and started dabbing at the blood above his lip. "Besides, you were pretty wicked with that bottle, um..."

"Evie." She told him, knowing her mother would be mortified at Evie's poor manners. "And you are...?"

"Gil." He answered proudly. "Son of Gaston." He said his father's name with less enthusiasm, and suddenly his jaw dropped. "Wait, you're Evie? The girl whose birthday party ended with Maleficent cursing her?"

Evie flinched at the reminder. Perhaps it had been foolish of her mother to invite almost every other major villain on the Isle but Maleficent and Mal, but they couldn't have known the cost they would pay.

Gil's smile faded once more. "Hey, let's get you cleaned up, okay?"

Mutely nodding once more, Evie followed Gil beneath the deck. Given the late hour, there were few faces to be seen, though as the deckhands hadn't said anything about her presence, neither did anyone else.

He led her to a small, well lit room with several cots along one wall, while a built in table jutted out from the other. Breaking away from her, Gil began to fuss with some of the things on the table, leaving Evie to decide what to do next.

Villains never did anything for free - that was one of the first lessons her mother instilled into her after they'd exhausted her mother's extensive knowledge on makeup technique.

So, there Evie stood, waiting for the other shoe to drop as Gil gathered what was needed to clean both their scrapes. Holding several scraps of clean cloth, along with a brown bottle, he paused at the sight of her standing in the middle of the room.

"You okay, Evie?"

Struggling to make her mouth work, tempted to run out without a backwards glance, to save herself the trouble and heartache, the wooden door slammed open.

"Gil! Where in the name of Hades have you been?" A dark-skinned girl with aqua colored braids set beneath a pirate hat stormed in, hands planted firmly on her hips. "Harry's out looking for you, you useless..." She paused, as if just noticing Evie's presence. "And just who did you bring onto my ship?"

Deciding she needed to be less passive, given the displeasure in the girl's tone, Evie answered, "Evie. Daughter of the -"

"Evil Queen." The pirate captain narrowed her eyes dangerously. "And just what is a prissy little VK princess doing on my ship?"

"I am not a VK!" Evie's anger curdled in the air between them, though both pirates looked taken aback by her visceral response. "I could never be allies with someone who tried to kill me."

Uma felt her brow raise at the bitterness that dripped from the girl before her. Having been at Evie's sixth birthday party, Uma well remembered the fuss Maleficent and Mal had kicked up. Though Evie didn't look it, it was clear she harbored quite a bit of anger over her banishment.

"Last I checked, Maleficent didn't technically try to kill you," Uma hedged, taking in the multitude of rips and tears that littered Evie's outfit. "Unless were talking about a more recent occurrence."

Evie was quiet for a moment before she took a seat on the nearest bunk. "Mal locked me in Cruella De Vil's closet."

Uma felt her jaw drop. "Seriously? How did she even get access to Hell Hall?"

"Carlos," Evie answered miserably, more than a bit upset that her first and only friend had betrayed her the way he had. Sure, he had helped her get out of the closet, but he was still part of the reason she was in there in the first place.

"That runt?" Uma scoffed. "Didn't know he had it in him."

"Uh, Uma," Gil moved closer to his captain, eyeing the blue-haired girl's miserable features. "Does she not know...?"

Evie's head snapped up, even as Uma rolled her eyes at Gil's attempts at subtlety. "Know what?"

"Word around town is, your mom is lookin' to ally with Maleficent and her cronies. Since Maleficent is still 'in-charge', your dearest mommy is looking to grab any power she can."

Evie felt as if the breath had been knocked from.her lungs. Head aching and stomach twisting, she didn't protest when Gil sat beside her and cautiously drew her under his arm.

How could her mother ally with Maleficent, after all the washed up sorceress had done to them? Had she not known any better, Evie would have sworn the years locked away had deprived her mother of her wits. But no, her mother always found the strongest player in the room and latched on like a leech, scrabbling to get any power she could.

If her mother allied with Maleficent and Jafar and Cruella, then Evie would have to become a member of the VKs or risk losing the protection her mother's mere name offered. Having been uninvolved with island politics since she was a child, she had no allies or friends.

She had no one.

Uma watched the series of emotions play out across the girl's face, saw the faint speck of hatred whenever Mal's name was invoked, and knew she'd found herself a kindred spirit.

"Gil," she ordered in what Harry crooned was her 'captain' voice. "Patch Evie up and put her in your room for the night. Stay in the crew quarters," she answered before he could ask. "And Evie, come find me in the morning."

With that, the scheming sea witch strode away, leaving a bemused Evie in her wake.


	3. Deskside Chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evie gets to ride the angst train for a little longer, while Uma comes up with a tidy solution to her problems

After patching her up as best he could, Gil led Evie to his room. It was decently sized, not too messy, with a hammock swaying lazily between the wall and a post. Thanking him quietly when he slipped out, promising that he was just down the hall if she needed anything, Evie shut the door.

She waited until his footsteps had faded before she bolted it, nerves threatening to snap as she looked around the room. Making for the small bathroom, she breathed a sigh of relief that it, at least, was spotless. Peering into the mirror, she inhaled sharply at state of her hair and makeup.

Her eyes were swollen, skin an unfetching shade of red that did nothing to hide the smearing of her mascara and eyeshadow. Her once pristine curls were now a tangled, knotty mess, her tiara having been lost somewhere in Cruella's closet of horrors.

Mother was going to bake her into a poison apple pie if she saw her looking like this!

Thinking of mother only served to upset her further, and Evie fought against the tears pricking at her eyes and closing up her throat. If her mother wanted to join with Maleficent, she would expect Evie to meekly go along with a smile on her face. Teeth clenched to ward off the scream building in her lungs, Evie swung out, fist smashing the clouded image of her face.

Shards of broken glass rained onto her feet, and by the stinging of her hands, Evie knew some had found their way beneath her skin. Blood pooled from the little cuts and she stared down numbly, watching for what seemed like hours as it dripped steadily onto the floor.

Come morning, Evie was stiff and sore, her knuckles aching, wrapped in one of Gil's bandanas after she had attempted to remove the glass. Sitting on a rickety stool while she waited for Gil to come get her, she wondered what sort of payment Uma would demand for her crewman's assistance.

Villains never did anything for free, or out of the goodness of their hearts. Gil might be an exception, but Evie knew very well that Uma was not. The other girl would demand payment, and given her mother's voice-stealing tendencies, Evie wasn't optimistic on what lay ahead for her.

Gil's smile was far too wide and bright for the early hour, but she watched it fade when he saw the bloodstained cloth wrapped around her hand. Part of her disliked his concern, how easily he wore it on his sleeve, but she didn't protest when he took her hand in his to study it.

Several minutes later, she found herself in Uma's office, seated across a large, mahogany desk that had seen better days. Uma lounged in her chair, booted feet thrown up up on the battered wood.

"How'd you sleep, princess?"

Evie refused to be toyed with. "Why don't we skip the niceties and get down to business?"

Uma had the gall to smirk. "Straight to the point? I like that in a woman." Her feet met the floor, and she leaned onto the desk, chin on her clasped hands. "Wondering what I'm gonna ask you to do in return for Gil saving your arse?"

"The thought had crossed my mind."

"I'm sure it did." Uma allowed with a scoff that was at odds with her suddenly gleaming smile. "My offer to you is simple; consider joining my crew."

Evie blinked rapidly before scowling darkly enough to frighten Maleficent herself. "Is this a joke? Because this isn't funny."

"Do I look like I'm laughing?" Uma asked archly. "I'm being serious. You see, Evie, you might be knew to the island, but you can't not have heard about my... disagreement with Mal."

Everyone knew about said disagreement, though few were brave enough to comment on it. Making a noncommittal noise, Evie crossed her arms as best she could, injured hand smarting. "And what does that have to do with me?"

"Well, the way I see it, we've got a lot in common." Uma tossed her braids with a smirk. "We're both the daughters of witches, we both have great hair, and... we both hate Mal."

It took a moment for Evie to find her voice in the face of such an outrageous statement. By the time she did, Uma had continued talking, laying out all the cards on the table, so to speak.

"Don't even say you don't dislike that prissy little fairy, because we both know it'd be a lie. You were locked away in a castle for a decade, Evie." Uma told her, voice flatly reminding the girl before her of Mal's sins. "You can never get revenge for what was stolen from you - what Mal stole from you - If you and your mother join forces with her."

"And what am I supposed to do? Betray my mother, betray the only family I have?"

"Blood doesn't make a family, princess. Plenty of the kids on this Isle want to wash their hands of their parents, believe me. I'm giving you a chance to do something for yourself for once, to get even. Do you really think Mal will stop at locking you in an old closet? No, she'll keep upping the ante, all because of a silly little birthday party. Being a member of the VKs won't guarantee your safety, not if Mal has anything to say about it, mark my words."

Lips pressed tightly together, Evie struggled to contain the panic Uma's words brought her. By all accounts, Uma and Mal had been the best of friends, and the latter had turned on the former all the same. The VK leader had already had a go at Evie, and this time it had been without provocation. There was no telling what Mal would do, especially if their mothers forced them to be in each others' company. 

Glancing down at her hands, wincing at her ruined nails, at the cuts on her skin, Evie exhaled sharply. "How long do I have to think about it?"

"My door is always open, Evie." Uma told her seriously, "even if you join the VKs. If it gets unbearable, you know where to find me."


	4. A Deal is Struck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unable to live with the choices her mother has made for her, Evie returns to the docks

A week after her conversation with Uma found Evie returning to Goblin Wharf. Hunched over, she hurried along the docks, carrying a small duffel bag of the few essentials she had been able to pack. Without her customary blue clothes, her hair in a messy braid, and without her signature tiara, Evie knew she was as unremarkable as the next person. The blue hair might have been a giveaway, but it was early enough that there weren't many people out and about to notice.

After Gil helped her return home in the early dawn, Evie had set to work on rectifying the dreadful state of her clothes, hair and makeup. Mother had, thankfully, been asleep, as had her pesky vultures. It had taken the better part of the morning before she was even close to meeting her mother's beauty standards.

Over afternoon tea, her mother had primly informed her that, come the next week, they would be having guests. She carried on blithely, either ignoring or ignorant of her daughter's clear distress, and told her in no uncertain terms that they would be allying themselves with Maleficent.

Evie stayed as long as she was able, smile threatening to crack and teeth aching as she held the expression. Soon after, she slipped away to her room and methodically began to pack away the things she knew she couldn't live without.

She refused to do what her mother wanted, refused to be at the beck and call of people who had hurt her terribly. She refused to be an empty-headed doormat for the rest of her life.

It had taken the better part of the week, but she had managed to track down her mother's magic mirror. The once proud looking glass was now a shadow of its former self, and was only slightly larger than her palm. It was tucked safely within a secret pocket in her jacket, while she carried all her worldly possessions in the small duffel bag on her shoulder.

Mother would be furious, doubly so once she realized Evie had taken her magic mirror. _That_, Evie decided spitefully, _was what the old bat would miss most, no doubt_. Whether or not she realized that Evie had found correspondence between the former queen and the mistress of evil, found information that would help their enemies greatly, was another story. Maleficent's little plot to find her scepter would no doubt interest the other villainous inhabitants of the Isle greatly.

The _Lost Revenge_ sat proudly in the harbor, this time with dozens moving about the deck. Evie strode past it, heading for where she was assured Uma would be at this hour. Ursula's Fish and Chips Shoppe was closed at this early hour, but that didn't stop Evie. 

The swinging doors opened with ease, and there were a few sleepy souls seated about the greasy tables. She caught sight of Gil immediately, and her relief at seeing him caught her off guard.

In the middle if a yawn, his excited cry of her name was butchered horribly. Evie still gave a gasping laugh when he bounded up the small flight of stairs to sweep her into his arms and give her a twirl.

"Gil!" She shrieked as her feet left the floor. "Put me down!"

He did as asked, beaming like an eager child. "Does this mean you're taking Uma up on her offer?!"

"Yes," she giggled when he gave another triumphant noise, only for the kitchen door to slam open.

"Gil! Ye blitherin'..." a dark haired boy, wearing a white ripped tank top and black, knee length pants paused, a hook raised threateningly. He blinked rapidly at Evie, head tilted curiously. Feeling suddenly exposed, Evie drew back from Gil, awkwardly clearing her throat.

"Hi." He was still staring, and she self-consciously tucked her loose hair behind her ear. She hadn't worn a tiara, not wanting it to get around to anyone that the Evil Queen's daughter was wandering the docks. Her blue hair was enough of a giveaway as it was. "I'm here to see Uma."

As if summoned by her name, the girl in question came out of another back room, stopping short at the sight of her. "Didn't expect you back so soon, princess." Uma considered her with a critical gaze, wiping her hands on a stained apron. "Exactly as I said?"

Evie gave a firm nod of her head. "Yes." Shrugging with a carelessness that she did not feel, Evie stepped down the stairs. "Does your offer still stand?"

In response, Uma held out her hand. Evie eyed it for a split second, quickly reaffirming her choice that she wasn't going to follow along with her mother's plans for her blindly anymore. Clasping hands tightly, the two girls shared a grim smile.

"Welcome to the crew of the _Lost Revenge_, Evie."

* * *

"Evie!" The Evil Queen trilled as she opened her daughter's bedroom door, not even glancing at the empty bed in the darkened room. "It's well after sunrise, my dear girl!"

Striding to the windows, she threw back the curtains and shutters frowning when she received no response. Turning to face her daughter's bed, her eyes widened at the sight of the empty sheets. The bed was perfectly made, without a wrinkle in sight, and her eyes scanned over the rest of the room.

Her daughter's makeup kit was gone, as were several of her favorite outfits. The few crowns she possessed were still in their cases, and a neatly written note rested on her sewing machine.

"Evie?" Fingers trembling, the Evil Queen picked up the note, reading it with unseeing eyes. With a snarl, she ripped up the paper and stormed from the room, promising to drag her daughter back home and lock her in a tower til she was old and grey!


	5. Shopping Lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evie spends some quality time with her fellow pirate and dashing rogue, Harry Hook.

Seated on the edge of the dock beside the Lost Revenge, Evie inhaled the salty air and found herself smiling. Over the last two weeks she had been introduced to her fellow crew members who, to her relief, welcomed her into the fold readily enough. The information she had given to Uma helped sweeten the deal, she was sure, but in the end it didn't matter.

She had done it! She had broken away from her mother and, while she was sure a reckoning would come sooner or later, Evie found she wasn't too concerned. With Uma's crew at her back, which was far larger than she knew others thought it was, she would have a fighting chance against whatever was thrown at her.

Feet swaying above the water, she watched the sun's make its ascent, watched the twinkling lights of Auradon vanish one by one beyond the barrier. Oh, what she would give to escape the Isle, to finally be free. Daughter of a Villain she might be, Evie had never done anything truly evil in her life, and it struck her as highly unfair that children were being punished for the crimes of their parents.

Her musings were broken by the approach of Harry, Uma's first mate and oldest friend. The son of Captain Hook had been charm itself to her, and despite all her mother's lessons in being coy and flirtatious, she found she didn't quite know what to do with him. His flirting was especially odd as, from what Evie could tell, he was completely devoted in all ways to Uma. Their relationship seemed platonic, but one could never tell with villain children.

"Harry," she greeted politely as he swung himself to sit beside her.

"Princess," he returned, smirking when she scowled at the title.

"No matter what my mother says, I'm not a princess and I never was. Besides," she gave her hair a playful flip. "Its a pirate's life for me."

"_Drink up me hearties, yo ho_," he sang back with a mad little grin. Having taken it upon himself to educate her in the particulars of pirate life, there was pride in his stormy gaze. "Nice ta see yer learning."

For the first time, her answering smile was as flirtatious as his own. "I'm a fast learner."

They sat in silence for a while, watching the water until the sun was high in the sky. As the Goblin Wharf came alive with pirates and merchants, along with Maleficent's crude goblin underlings, Harry stood and offered his free hand.

"We'd best get back ta the ship, lass," he said, keeping hold of her hand as he tugged her along the dock. She peered at him from beneath her lashes, taking in the broadness of his shoulders, the way his muscles bulged from beneath the leather of his coat, and fought a sudden urge to smile. "So, how's yer sword lessons getting along?"

Without her mother's lessons, Evie would have flushed hotly at being caught staring. "It could be worse." She chose the neutral term with an ease she didn't feel; in truth, she was probably one of the worst swordsman on the entire crew, and that was being generous. "Gil and Bonny say I'm making progress but, well..."

"Ye can say it - she's a little on the crazy side. And Gil is... Gil." Looking amused, he eyed her curiously. "Uma said Desiree and Gonzo are taking ye shopping today?"

"That's the plan." She ignored the nerves that fluttered at the thought of spending time with the other crew members without Gil. Since her induction into the crew, Gil had made it his personal mission to ensure Evie's happiness and comfort. He reminded her of an overeager puppy, sweet yet dopey, and though she had been burned before, Evie had grown close to the boy. "I'm not sure where they're going to be taking me, to be honest. There aren't many shops in pirate territory."

He released her hand, sketching a low bow when they reached the gangplank. "There are if ye know where to look. I'm sure ye'll have a wicked time." Evie hesitated when he made no move to follow her up to the ship, and he gave her a halfhearted wave. "I've got ta work at ma da's shop today, so ye won't see me til tonight, princess."

"Not a princess, Harry."

He bent at the waist, arms extended, and backed up several paces with a wicked smirk. "Whatever ye say, Evie."

Evie watched him retreat into the lingering mist, shaking intrusive thoughts from her head when his form was swallowed up. He was handsome as sin, and had enough charm to beat out a silly old prince any day, but Evie wasn't going to play with fire. She was the newest crew member, and while everyone had followed Uma's example and welcomed her with open arms, she had no desire to come in between her captain and the other girl's first mate.

Having awoken before dawn, she hurried through her chores for the day, grateful her mother had taught her how to bake. Jonas seemed to enjoy her company; to her relief, he never flirted, merely offered quiet, sage advice whenever she was unsure of what to do in the kitchen. As they bustled around the room, she caught sight of a large tear in the sleeve of his coat and tsked.

"Give me that when we're done here and it'll be fixed by the end of the day."

None of the crew knew how to sew, making Evie's skill with a needle rather invaluable. The few seamstresses that called the Isle their home all charged an arm and a leg for even small patch jobs and, with leather being the primary material most inhabitants wore, rips and tears were all too common. When she slipped from the galley to her room, intent on making good on her promise before Desiree dragged her out to the market, Evie carried Jonas' black sleeveless jacket over one arm.

She had just finished the careful stitches along the tear when the door to her room slammed open. Desiree tumbled in, dark eyes bright with excitement beneath the dark fringe of her long, pink-tipped hair. Gonzo followed at a more sedate pace, shaking his head at the girl's antics.

"Ready to go, Evie!" Desiree asked, vibrating with an energy Evie would kill to possess. "Come on!"

Letting out a startled laugh as she was unceremoniously hauled to her feet, Evie followed as the duo ushered her out onto the deck proper. Pirates were milling about, going about their various chores for the day. Evie responded to the few waves and nods she received, though it was made hard by Desiree refusing to stop for even a second. By the time they made it down the gangplank, Evie's arm was aching from the constant pulling.

"Where are we going?" She asked breathlessly, finally managing to tug her arm free and rub feeling back into it. "I hope not too far out of pirate territory?"

"Nah," Desiree tossed her straight locks in annoyance. "Uma wants us to keep you pretty close - just in case Her Royal Bitchiness decides to try and get some payback."

Evie snickered at the rather apt nickname for Mal. Most of Uma's crew refused to address the purple fairy by her name, too loyal to Uma to even think about upsetting her. Evie agreed with the sentiment, even if she had her own personal reasons for wanting to avoid any and all mentions of Mal or the VKs. Since this was her first real outing since she'd joined the crew, she wasn't eager to run into trouble. The small dagger Uma had slipped her fitted perfectly into her boots, hidden from unsuspecting eyes, perfect for a sneak attack.

To her pleasant surprise, there were plenty of hidden shops in the area once you knew how to spot them. If she hadn't been dragged in by Desiree, Evie would have walked right past the small, hole in the wall boutique that catered to even the pickiest of shoppers.

"This is where CJ and Harriet buy their clothes," Desiree explained as Evie ran her fingers over the remains of a tulle skirt that had likely once been a ballgown in Auradon. "Since they're pretty fashionable, we figured you'd like it here."

Touched, Evie swallowed the sudden lump in her throat. To have been accepted so completely, for the crew to want to do such a thing for her, meant more than she would ever admit aloud. Nodding in gratitude, she kept perusing the racks, laughing when Desiree forced Gonzo into modeling a few choice fashion disasters for them. In the end, Evie bought black and blue leather to refashion into new outfits, along with the tulle she had eyed, and a pair of knee high boots that she absolutely adored. She'd search for trinkets to accessorize them with later when she had the time.

Gonzo was forced to carry the bags, and he did so without complaint. At least until a broad shoulder boy with golden skin and long, dark hair jumped down from a nearby roof, blocking their path. He dropped the bags and drew a dagger, eyes narrowed as he stepped in front of Evie. Desiree followed his lead, keeping Evie from the newcomer's sight. Evie's throat tightened as another boy came from the shadows, his white hair a dead giveaway as to his identity.

"Carlos." The name escaped her before she could stop it. Rage boiling beneath her skin, threatening to burn her up, Evie tightened the grip she suddenly had on Desiree's hand. "What are you riffraff doing here?"

"It's a free Isle," Jay retorted, crossing his arms over his chest. "Besides, I don't see your name on it, princess."

"Better look again," she sneered with a poisonous smile. "Last I checked, there were Sea Three tags all over this Wharf."

"You VKs better scurry back to the gutters you came out of," Desiree added, teeth bared in a scowl. "Before we throw you on a hook and use you for fish bait."

Carlos paled beneath his freckles at the less than welcoming reception, and he made to bolt before Jay grabbed the scruff of his neck and held him in place. Clearly, this plan had not been a well thought through one. Looking like he would rather be anywhere than where he was right now.

"Tempting as that is, we're here for another reason." Jay drawled, eyeing Evie with sudden interest. "By the way, were you always this feisty?" Mouth agape at the gall of the boy before her, Evie wasn't able to snap out an answer when he added, "And we've got a proposition for you. Or, actually, Mal has one."

This time, even Gonzo and Desiree gaped at the confident thief before them. "Do you even hear yourself when you speak words?!" Evie demanded shrilly, ready to stab him with the dagger hidden in her heeled boot. "What, is she throwing another party at Hell Hall, Carlos?"

Her barbed question hit the intended mark. Carlos flinched and, while she savored the victory, she was taken aback by the way Jay almost curled protectively around the white-haired boy. In another life, she might have thought it wonderful, might have been happy for Carlos for finding some light in their dreary Isle. But all she felt was an acute bitterness that never left her. Licking his lips nervously, Carlos stepped forward, causing Gonzo and Desiree to close ranks further.

"Evie, I -"

"Well, well," a low voice cooed, causing Carlos and Jay to whirl around, coming face to face with Harry Hook. "Isn't this a surprise? How's yer little lizard, Jay? Still bitter as a lemon?" Holding his hook up, Harry ran the tip along his chin, head tilted as he gave a menacing grin.

Recognizing they were outnumbered Jay, after tossing Harry a venomous glare, grabbed Carlos' arm and they headed back towards VK territory without a backwards glance. Chest twisting uncomfortably, Evie refused to watch them leave. Exhaling once they had left her sight, she offered a mirthless smile when Gonzo quietly asked if she was okay.

"I'm fine, really." Her red-lipped smile widened, though she could tell it fooled no one. "But I was glad for the backup."

"We'd best get back ta the ship," Harry ordered, sweeping his hook out to allow Desiree and Gonzo to proceed them. "After ye, Evie."

They two of them walked in silence, the only sound the cry of gulls, the shouts of those on the docks, and the crashing of the sea. Peering at Harry from the corner of her eye, Evie scowled at the way Harry was looking at her.

"I'm not some completely helpless damsel, Harry," she muttered, scowl deepening when Harry gave her a wicked smile. It rankled that she was the weakest of the crew, even though rationally she knew she'd only been a member for less than a month, and had been at sword play for less than that. "You didn't have to come rescue me."

"Yer not weak, Evie," reaching out, he caught her chin with the tip of his hook, gently steering her face to his. Eyes wide at their sudden closeness, she shivered when he leaned in close enough that she could see the darker flecks in his eyes. "Uma would never of asked ye to join the crew if ye were."

Heart lighter than it had been in weeks, Evie strode confidently up the gangplank when they reached the ship, Harry right at her side.


	6. Fencing and Friendships

"Again!"

Sweating furiously, Evie raised her shaking arm with difficulty, pointing the tip of her sword at Uma's stern face. The other girl mirrored her, the two saluting one another with their swords before they began. With a shout, Uma lunged, bringing her sword down in a hard swing that Evie barely managed to block. Arm aching from the force, Evie threw her weight behind her and broke the deadlock.

Uma danced back, teal braids swaying. "Nice one, Evie."

"You too."

They sparred for a while, spinning and slashing at one another with a ferocity that surprised more than a few people. However, the grins of the faces of both girls as they wound down to a close told a completely different story. Like many of their other spars, it ended with Uma's sword at Evie's throat, though there was no animosity between them as they both smiled at one another.

"I'm impressed," Uma panted as she fell to the deck, arm slung over her knee, back pressed to the mast of the ship. "You've come a long way, Blue."

"Coming from you," Evie managed through great, gulping inhales of the salty sea air, "that is a major compliment."

She joined her captain on the deck, both girls watching as the crew milled about. Smiling despite her exhaustion, Evie returned the few waves the others sent her, settling more comfortably by Uma's side. Picking at her fraying cuff, she startled when Uma began to chuckle.

"What?"

"Oh, just thinking," Uma tossed her braids, fiddling with the sword belt that was slung low on her hips. "Out of all the kids on this Isle, and you're one of the only ones brave enough to break away from their parent." She fixed her dark gaze on Evie, ignoring the other girl's slackened jaw. "Joining my crew took guts, Blue and, I just wanna say, we're glad to have you." Her serious expression gave way to something mischievous. "'Specially Harry."

Evie blanched at the mention of the boy. Since her run-in with Jay and Carlos, Harry had stuck to her like a barnacle. He refused to let her venture further than the docks near the _Lost Revenge_ without at least another crew member at her side. It rankled, that everyone clearly thought her a useless princess, a damsel in distress that needed to be constantly watched. So, when Uma had agreed to personally take over Evie's fencing lessons, she was overjoyed.

Uma was one of, if not the best, swordswoman on the Isle, and while she was a hard teacher, she was also fast becoming one of the best friends Evie had ever had. While she had been leery of letting anyone close after what happened with the VKs, it was hard to remain cold and detached in the face of how readily the crew accepted her.

Outright laughing now at the look on Evie's face, Uma rolled her shoulders. "What? You think none of us have noticed how Harry's been in attack mode since that little drama queen and her minions tried to recruit you? He's got it bad, Blue."

For a moment, Evie couldn't speak. Sensing her distress, Uma turned to face her, a hint of worry in those dark eyes. Without a word, she stood and hauled Evie to her feet, their swords forgotten on the deck. The trip into Uma's quarters was short, and Evie found herself seated at the desk, Uma on the other side. They regarded one another over the wooden surface for several minutes, Evie warily, Uma appraising.

"You do know Harry likes you, right?"

Unprepared for Uma's bluntness, Evie blinked rapidly at the other girl, shock creeping across her face. While Harry hadn't stopped flirting with her, it had lessened to an extent, and she assumed his protectiveness had to do with thinking she was unable to protect herself. It hadn't even crossed her mind that he _liked_ her._ What is there to like, anyway?_ She asked herself humorlessly.

While she did so thanks to her mother's constant derision over her daughter's growing beauty, Evie didn't think herself as more than passably pretty. When compared to Uma's fierceness, or Desiree's exuberance, Evie knew she paled in comparison. Her mother had seen to it that her daughter was very aware of her flaws, able to list them off with the ease of someone who had been forced to study their face in a mirror for hours on end.

Uma arched a brow at Evie's continued silence. "You don't believe me, do you?"

Evie cleared her throat. "I thought Harry liked you, Uma."

Uma shuddered in clear disgust. "_Ugh_! That's just... that's just wrong, Blue." She smirked at the widening of Evie's eyes. "I mean, I don't know what I'd do without that boy, but it's never been like that between us. I'd sooner throw myself to the sharks than even think about him like _that_." Her expression turned serious, and she leaned closer, chin on her fists. "Harry likes you Evie. He wouldn't put all this effort into keeping you safe if he didn't. Talk to him."

* * *

Despite Uma's advice, Evie avoided Harry like the plague for days afterwards. Whenever she saw him, she grabbed hold of the nearest crew member - usually Gil - and ran off to the shops for the day. Gil was sweet, and played along as if he truly had no idea what was happening. But Evie saw the way he smiled when he saw Harry or her in the same room, saw the way he went along with her scheming without even a word or protest.

Gil was, she realized, the best friend she ever had. He didn't judge her, didn't try to tell her what to do. He never did anything unless she asked it of him, and he didn't seem to have an evil bone in his body. Thankfully, he had Uma and Harry, and now Evie herself, to make sure no one took advantage of his inherently good nature.

Arm in arm, Evie tugged the poor boy this way and that through the market stands that lined both sides of the dock. She'd discovered the market during one of her solo trip off the ship, and Gil was more than happy to come with her this time.

"How are your fencing lessons going?" Gil asked when she stopped to look over a few broken and clouded gemstones.

The proprietor eyed them warily, likely recognizing the silver arrows etched onto Gil's sleeve, while the blue of her hair was unmistakable. Evie took a handful of red gemstones, ignoring the blue with a faint scowl. Ever since her break with her mother, she had slowly begun to filter out blue from her wardrobe, focusing more on red and black. She had kept the heart, though frequently used a cracked or broken one instead of one that was crowned. Uma rolled her eyes and called her dramatic the first time she'd seen the new tag, but there was a fondness to her that warmed Evie's heart.

"It's going well, I think." Evie tossed a handful of dented, dull coins onto the stall, less than the proprietor had demanded. The man scowled at them, but didn't do more than shake a fist in their direction as they stalked away. "Uma said she's going to try and teach me how to dual-wield soon."

Gil whistled, impressed. "Only Desiree and Janey managed that. You must be real good, Blue."

Evie warmed at the nickname. Mal had mockingly called her 'E' before shoving her head over heels into Cruella's deathtrap of a closet, pixie-like features contorted into an unattractive sneer. Carlos' betrayal had burned her in a way she'd feared she would never get over, but it had been easy once she'd gotten to know the crew of the _Rising Tide_. The first day Uma had called her Blue, Evie waited for the other foot to drop, for the betrayal to come.

But it never did.

"I always was top of my class," Evie fluffed her hair, bitterness creeping in despite her best efforts. The years while she was 'castle-schooled' had taken their toll, and she still sometimes awoke frantic and gasping, unable to draw enough air into her lungs. "Not that I had much by the way of competition."

"Yeah, well you're doing good at Serpent Prep from what I've seen." Gil took her purchases from her, tucking it under his free arm. "When we bother to show up to school, that is."

They shared a laugh at that, and continued on their way, Evie's brief misery forgotten. By the time they returned to the ship, Evie had had several alchemical ingredients needed for dying the different types of fabric in her room, as well as the necessary bits and pieces for making her much needed accessories. Harry was waiting for them, swinging a pocket watch from a tarnish, silver chain. His khol-rimmed gaze swept across them, a faint smile playing at his lips at the easy banter between the pair.

"An' just where 'ave ye two been?" He drawled, hooking Evie's packages from her arms with his hook. "Uma almost sent out a search party tae find ya."

Gil snorted, shoving the rest of Evie's purchases into Harry's arms. "Sure Uma was worried." With a suddenly self-aware wink in Evie's direction, he waltzed off.

Evie stared after him, barely able to stop herself from gaping in shock. It was rare that Gil reminded them he was the son of a villain, that he was just as bad as the rest of them, but when he did it was in ways that were almost enough to make Evie keel over from shock. Harry was shaking his head, looking more amused than bewildered. With a sigh, he shouldered her bags, refusing to hand them over when she made to take them.

"Where to, milady?"

With a faint sigh, trying to calm the sudden rapidness of her heartbeat, Evie led him to her room. Grateful she kept her small room tidy, Evie gave Harry a small smile, taking the packages from him and placing them at her sewing table.

"What're ye working on, lass?" He sidled up to her, head tilted in question as he raked his gaze over the bolts of fabric, thread, and sketches. He reached out to turn a half-finished sketch with his hook. "Ooh, I like this one."

Evie's smile widened so much it hurt her cheeks. "Do you? I was worried it was… too much."

The sleeves of the top were red and detachable, with a cracked red heart in the center of the white fabric. The skirt was going to be made from the same tulle she had bought the day of her run-in with the VKs, while she planned on reusing a pair of already ripped leggings to finish the look. All she needed was a pirate coat like Harry's, and she knew it would be perfect.

"It's gorgeous," he winked, stormy eyes softening as he leaned in close. "Just like ye, Evie."

Giggling, Evie shoved at his should playfully, laughter turning to shrieks of protest when he dramatically fell backwards, catching her wrist in one hand and dragging her down with him and into a tangled heap on the floor.


	7. Growing Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to check in with the VKs!

Seated beside Maleficent, flanked by Cruella and Jafar, the Evil Queen gazed gravely at the three teens before them. Young Carlos was half-hidden behind Jay, who stood with his muscled arms crossed. Maleficent's spawn glared at them, eyes flaring the venomous green mother and daughter shared when they were in the beginnings of a rage. Without a word, Maleficent swept from her chair and locked eyes with her daughter.

As usual, Mal tried, and failed, to maintain prolonged eye contact with her mother. But as always, she was unable to stop herself from flinching first, and jerked her pointy face away with a scoff.

"Ha! I win!" Maleficent trilled, returning to her 'throne' with a flourish. Kicking her heels up, she began to file her nails, making sure to get the points sharp as possible. "Now, pumpkin, I don't think my request was so unreasonable."

"I've got more important things to do than waste time on that prissy little, wannabe princess." Mal spat, lips twisted into a mulish pout. Her heated glare swept over all the adults, lingering in silent challenge on the Evil Queen. "Not my fault she couldn't handle hanging with us."

At that, Mal and Jay shared a mean looking smirk, while Carlos looked down in abject misery. The part he had played in Evie's torment haunted him, even after Jay assured him he had nothing to feel bad about, that they hadn't done anything wrong. It hadn't helped, but he knew better than to bring up the subject, even around Jay. Mal's dislike of Evie had only worsened since the news hit the Isle that the blue-haired girl had joined up with Uma's pirate crew.

"I don't care what she can or cannot handle," Maleficent sneered, ignoring the way the Evil Queen frowned at the slight to her daughter. While she acknowledged she was rather peeved at Evie's disobedience, as her mother, only the Evil Queen was allowed to punish the little twit. "All I care about, is that you get that little brat back onto _our_ side."

"And, uh, how are we supposed to do that?" It was only thanks to his years of being around Mal that Jay managed to ask the Mistress of All Evil such a question. Even so, he fought the urge to cower when all four adults focused their attention on him. "'Cause Carlos and I tried, and I don't think Princess Blueberry is gonna cooperate."

Sensing her mother's growing frustration - and refusing to lose her right-hand man - Mal stomped on Jay's foot to get him to shut up. "Ugh, we'll figure something out mom." Scowling, Mal didn't wait for her mother's permission before she dragged Jay, who kept a firm hold on Carlos, out of Bargain Castle and onto the streets.

As they stalked through the streets, people scattering in Mal's wake, Carlos wondered how Mal found the courage to speak to her mother like that. Had Carlos even dared to _look_ at his mother the wrong way, he was very aware of the consequences. The same went for Jay and, Carlos winced inwardly, Evie. Mal was one of the only kids he had met that didn't seem to be afraid of their parent... in fact she seemed downright irritated with her mother at times, and had little problem showing it.

"So, what are we gonna do?" Jay asked in a hushed whisper as they tramped up the stairs to the hideout. He ignored the way Mal's eyes sparked green at the reminder of the task her mother had set for them. "I kinda doubt Evie's just gonna leave Uma's crew if we ask her to."

"Well we aren't going to _ask_ her, Jay!" Mal resisted the urge to stomp her foot at how unfair her mother was being. She didn't want that stupid princess in her crew - didn't even want her on the Isle, if she was honest. Throwing the other girl into Cruella's closet from hell would have solved her problem nicely, had Carlos not suddenly grown a backbone and helped her escape. "We're going to _make_ her."

* * *

Arms crossed, Evie watched Harry scale the rigging up to the crow's nest, unable to keep a silly smile from her face. Since she'd shown Harry her designs, the pair had been virtually inseparable, growing closer by the day. Harry's devil-may-care attitude was an excellent distraction from the fact that her mother was likely growing angrier and angrier with her the longer time went on.

Cocking her hip as Harry stood up in the crow's nest, Evie rolled her eyes when he motioned for her to join him. "C'mere lass," he crooned, leaning so far over the side that she worried he'd topple head over heels back onto the deck. "Don't ye trust me?"

"Oh, I think you know the answer to that," batting her lashes playfully, she tugged suspiciously at the rigging. "It's these ropes I'm not sure about."

"Yer light as a feather, Evie. Those ropes'll hold yer weight just fine." He promised with a wicked little smirk that did things to her insides. "Trust me."

Despite a voice in her head - one Evie was struggling to realize was a product of her mother's treatment - she knew that she did trust the dark-haired pirate. Harry just made it easy. The fact that he had Gil's stamp of approval was also a bonus.

Shaking her head fondly, Evie cautiously began to climb the ropes. Grateful she hadn't worn a skirt today, and that she'd had Uma twist her hair into a complicated braid, she somehow managed to reach the crow's nest with little issue. Her arms no longer ached when she picked up a sword, and she loved how confident it made her feel to have the weapon at her hip, a dagger tucked into her boot.

Uma, Harry, Gil - the entire crew of the _Lost Revenge _\- had helped her see she didn't need to be an empty-headed doormat for the rest of her life. That maybe, just maybe, her mother had been wrong about everything.

Harry's lips split into a wide grin when she reached him, holding out a hand to haul her completely into the crow's nest. He kept hold of her gloved hand, unconsciously rubbing his thumb across her knuckles as he turned them towards the setting sun. It was rare that the sun made an appearance on the Isle, given the almost constant cloud cover, and that made it all the more special in Evie's eyes.

Squeezing Harry's hand, Evie rested her hip against the side of the nest, eyes closing in pleasure as the sun's rays warmed her face. Watching her, Harry daringly reached out and wrapped his arms around her waist, gently caging her between his chest and the edge of the crow's nest. She didn't fight, merely leaned against him with a soft hum. Hands clasped on her stomach, arms around her waist, Harry sighed in contentment.

"What are ye thinking, lass?" He whispered into her ear, watching the way the sun lit up the murky waters around the Isle, bathing them in soft gold and oranges.

"That I'm... happy." Evie breathed back, interlocking their fingers together and squeezing gently.

Grateful that she could see the way he smiled like a loon at her admission, Harry held her just a little bit tighter. The pair stayed there until long after the sun had set, only coming back to reality when an amused voice snapped up at them.

"Hey, love birds!" Braids gathered around her head like a crown, Uma smirked up at them. "You'd best get to the galley unless you wanna go hungry for the night!" Turning on her heel, she grabbed the front of Gil's shirt to haul him beneath the deck when he opened his mouth, no doubt to put his foot into it.

If anyone saw the way she secretly smiled at the sight of her first mate and newest bestie, they weren't stupid enough to comment on it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? Comments? Questions?


	8. Tags and Tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning for a panic attack underneath the first cut!

Seated on a low, partially crumbling wall, Evie watched with a smile as Gil and Uma painted over some of Mal's VK tags. While she hated the little lizard's guts, Evie had to admit Mal was quite talented with a spray can. Even so, she wouldn't lose any sleep over such carefully done artwork being covered up by Uma and Gil's less pristine work. As Uma painted on teal tentacles, followed by silver hooks and arrows, Gil carefully drew a white, black outlined skull and crossbones in the center.

"Hey, Blue!" Uma called over her shoulder, lips pursed in concentration as she finished an arrow, "get over here!"

Puzzled, Evie rose from the wall and came to stand beside her captain. She soon found a can of red spray paint shoved under her nose. Arching a brow, she looked from the offending can to Uma's amused face. "What is this for?"

"For your health," Uma snarked, free hand on her hip. "What do you think it's for? Paint your tag, woman!"

"Uh, I thought we were painting Sea Three tags?" Eyes flashing between Gil, who was grinning, and Uma, who was shaking her head, Evie felt her cheeks begin to warm. "You want me to-" She stopped, suddenly overcome.

Uma rolled her eyes at the display of emotion, reaching out to haul Evie off her perch when the blue-haired girl took the spray can in the other. Grinning with childish glee, Evie began to paint a black and red heart, bisected by a golden crack in the middle. It wasn't as good as the others, but the lines weren't terribly shaky and she was satisfied with it. Swaggering up to her new bestie, Uma threw an arm around Evie's shoulders and grinned at the collection of tags that now completely obscured Mal's precious artwork.

Tilting her head, Uma reached out to haul Gil toward them. "I like it. Whaddya say we go grab Harry and go trash the Slop Shop?"

Half an hour later found the foursome tearing through the center of town, focusing solely on the Slop Shop. Run by Maleficent's Goblins, the 'cafe' was the sole place to get what passed for coffee on the Isle. While the Goblins no longer served as Maleficent's underlings, Mal was known to frequent the shop, marking it as a prime target of the Seat Three pirates to trash. The Goblins hissed and screeched as tables were overturned, chairs and cups and utensils thrown about the floor.

Having only been free of banishment for around half a year, Evie had never gotten to experience tearing up the Isle like the others had. Following their lead, she soon found herself cackling and jeering along with the others. Hand in hand with Harry, she let him spin her around, knocking over displays and drinks. There were no customers to terrorize - the Goblins were notorious about chasing away any who overstayed their welcome - which didn't disappoint Evie as much as she thought it would.

Still, by the time they were done, Evie was beaming ear to ear. Slipping her arm through Evie's, Uma led them back to Goblin Wharf, knowing by the increased level of noise that the VKs now knew they were on their turf. "Let's blow this popsicle stand, Blue!"

The four of them raced through the streets, laughing and whooping as they went. While she didn't do it often, Evie took the chance to relish in her wickedness, to be proud of how the small, yet still powerful act of going against Mal and, by extension, Maleficent herself. Mal might be convinced she was feared solely because she was the baddest of them all, but everyone on the Isle knew the truth. Personally, Evie hoped she could someday personally rip the rose-colored glasses from Mal's eyes and give her a much needed dose of reality.

But until then, she was quite content to cause mischief hand in hand with her pirates.

* * *

Still on a high from their afternoon of wreaking havoc, Harry was still wide awake when the midwatch took their posts for the night. Realizing he wouldn't be able to sleep, he crept from his room and made for Evie's. Once outside the door, hook raised to gently knock, he stilled at the quiet sound of whimpering. Unsettled, he rapped the hook against the wood, not surprised when there was no answer. Waiting a few heartbeats, his concern grew when the whimpers morphed into pained cries.

Alarmed now, he opened the unlocked door - dimly sighing over how trusting and still somewhat naive his princess was - and stepped into the room. Evie was tangled within the blankets of her hammock, tossing and turning wildly from side to side. Her lips were red and raw as she bit them, muffling cries even in her sleep. There were tears leaking from her tightly shut eyes, and Harry lurched forward when she nearly rolled out of her hammock.

Carefully gathering her in his arms, he shook her shoulders, calling her name. "Evie, luv. Evie, wake up!"

With a jolt, she did just that, eyes snapping open wildly. She stared at him, chest heaving, as if she couldn't draw enough air into her lungs. Distantly, she heard him say her name, might have heard him ask what was wrong, but she couldn't hear anything over the blood pounding in her ears. Vision blurring, she tried to focus on him, on his voice and touch, but was unable to claw her way free of the darkness that had hold of her.

The long years in the castle had left scars no one would ever see. Mother had been relentless in turning Evie into her version of the perfect princess, and even though they lived in a castle, it had always seemed too small for Evie to take. Nothing she ever did was enough, from makeup to fashion, to manners and etiquette, to flirting and princes. Evie had never been enough for her mother, and this wasn't the first time those feelings manifested in such a way.

Heart pounding against her rib cage, Evie struggled to breathe. She stared with unseeing eyes somewhere beyond Harry's shoulder, body stiff. She couldn't move, couldn't speak, couldn't get enough air into her damn lungs. 

"Evie! Luv, what do ye need?" Harry was asking over and over, hands cupping her face as she gasped for air. Uma had seen him through his share of panic attacks. "Come back to me, lass. That's a good girl," he pronounced each word clearly, smiling gently when her breathing began to settle, her eyes focusing better on his own. "There we go."

As if his words snapped something inside her, she cried harder, bile rising in her throat as he continued to gently ask what she needed from him. She wasn't sure he could do anything; no one had ever seen her like this. Mother would likely have punished her for losing control in such a manner, tutting that crying led to wrinkles. The very thought of her mother made Evie's chest grow tight all over again, her entire body aching as she first grew hot, then cold.

* * *

When the fog in her mind finally began to clear, Evie found herself lying on her side on the floor, cheek pressed to the cold wood of the ship. Harry lay beside her, fingers gently soothing up and down her bare arms. Her entire body hurt, specifically her chest, and she felt as if she'd been training at swords for days on end. Achy, she shifted, catching Harry's attention. He sat up, quietly asking if she needed help.

Mutely, she nodded, and allowed him to help her to a seated position. Rising to his knees, Harry produced a cup of water and offered it to her. Taking it, eager to wash the sour taste from her mouth, Evie drained the cup in one go. 

"How are you feeling?" Harry asked, eyes never leaving her face.

Feeling as if she had been stripped to the bone, Evie shrugged, playing with the cup in her hands. "I'm... alive." She didn't elaborate, and he didn't press. 

"Are ye hungry?"

Blinking rapidly, Evie nodded once. With a grim expression, Harry climbed to his feet and, after handing her a blanket from her hammock, offered her his hands. Setting aside the cup, Evie allowed him to pull her to her feet. The walk to the galley was a short one, and Evie was relieved there was no one in sight. Harry settled her at one of the stools before he began to rifle through the barrels of food, finally coming back with some stale bread.

Evie nibbled at small, torn up loaf, a yawning emptiness in her stomach she didn't want to address. Harry joined her at the table, opening his arms without a word. Evie pressed up against his chest, inhaling the scent of leather and salt. Very quietly, he began to hum a shanty she'd heard Desiree singing off-key the day before. Closing her eyes as he slowly started rocking them back and forth, Evie settled into the embrace with a heavy sigh.

"Are ye all right, luv?"

Evie nodded. "I will be."


	9. Changes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a short chapter, but it sets up for Auradon!

If there was one thing Mal hated above all others, it was disappointing her mother. Maleficent became very cross when her will was thwarted, and though Mal knew she wouldn't punish her, she still didn't want to be yelled at for hours on end about something that wasn't even her fault. Standing alone before her mother, with their closest allies standing to the side, Mal glared at her mother's shoes, lips twisted into what others would consider a pout.

Arms crossed, Jay averted his eyes as Maleficent yelled at her daughter. His skin crawled at the sound of Maleficent's shrill voice, and he swallowed bile as the time dragged on. Carlos was little better, trembling violently as he tried to make himself seem as small as possible. Thankfully, none of the adults paid any attention to the two boys, so no one witnessed Jay placing a comforting hand on the small of Carlos' back.

"Come on, mom!" Mal groused petulantly, resisting the urge to stomp her foot. "It's not like we didn't try! We couldn't get close to her and I am not starting a war over some stuck up wannabe princess!"

Arching a brow, Maleficent stared coldly at her dragonspawn. While she didn't deny that she couldn't care less if EQ's little princess was brought back into the fold, she'd made a pact with the Evil Queen to drag her daughter back to their alliance kicking and screaming. That, along with the news coming out of Auradon, made it imperative that Evie was back within their realm of influence. If their children were truly being considered to be taken from the Isle to attend school in Auradon, then they needed Evie to help pull off their master plan.

Or, more specifically, the magic mirror she had stolen.

* * *

"_That's_ your mom's magic mirror?"

Hidden in a back room of the Chip Shop, Uma and Evie were both perched on a barrel, heads bent over the item in question. Evie winced at the disbelief in Uma's voice. True, the magic mirror was a shadow of its former self, but she was sure it still worked. Thanks to the barrier, she hadn't been able to try it out for herself, but there were times she saw smoke curling within the dark depths of the small mirror.

"I guess it's not what it used to be," Evie admitted. A small smile curling the edges of her lips, she added, "but then again neither are our parents." 

Uma snorted, shoulders shaking in silent laughter. While few of the children here were brazen enough to talk about how far their parents had fallen from their former positions and titles, that Evie was one of the few braves ones just showed how much she had grown since shaking off her mother's overbearing hold on her. Sporting matching smiles, the two slipped from their seats and left the Chip Shop. Making sure the mirror was well hidden within a secret pocket in her leather jacket, Evie followed Uma to Hook's Inlet and Shack, where Harry was toiling away the day at his father's shop.

As they approached the inlet, Evie peered over the dock into the murky waters below. If she squinted and tilted her head just so, she could see the crocodiles - descendents of Tick-Tock the Crocodile himself - swimming beneath the surface. Shuddering somewhat, she allowed Uma to steer them away from the infested waters and toward the shack. The _Jolly Roger_ was docked farther down the dock, and both girls stayed as far away as they could from the legendary ship.

It was no secret that Captain James Hook took it as a personal insult that his son was a lowly first-mate instead of a captain of his own ship. As such, the crew of the _Lost Revenge_ knew very well to avoid Captain Hook and his crew. Poor Harry didn't have that option and Evie had personally seen the results of his father's displeasure. Harry claimed it only happened when his father was deep in his cups of rum, but refused to discuss it further.

Uma was well aware of how her first mate was treated, knew how many of the other children on the Isle were treated. Despite her pricklyness, Uma cared deeply for the children of the Isle. Their parents, well Uma could care less about washed up villains who mistreated their own children. It was part of what drew Uma to making her offer to Evie, though sticking it to Mal was a pleasant side benefit.

The way Captain Hook treated his only son enraged Uma, though her anger was a quiet sort that she kept under tight control, unleashing it only when it was useful. Blatantly lashing out at the adults was a death sentence, and Uma had learned to pick and choose her battles over the years. Harry's dad was one such battle she'd had to overlook, mostly at her first-mate's own insistence. Evie had spoken to Uma once about Harry in quiet whispers, eyes overly bright, and it warmed Uma that Harry now had such a dedicated soul in his corner.

She'd never admit it, of course. But still, it was nice to know her gamble with the Evil Queen's daughter had paid off.

Unaware of the stir the soon to be crowned prince of Auradon had made, Uma and Evie continued to the shop, neither aware of how their lives were about to change forever.


	10. The Chosen and the Rest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's always irked me how Ben worded his proclamation... like the children born on the Isle didn't ask to be born! They didn't do anything to Auradon, and yet they're being punished for it! It just comes off as very condescending that these kids, who haven't do anything to anyone in Auradon, are considered evil and dangerous enough that they need a 'second chance'

Resisting the urge to bite the edge of her thumbnail, Evie shifted uneasily before the makeshift vanity she and Gil had cobbled together in her cabin on the _Lost Revenge_. Just before sundown, Uma, Gil and Harry had left the ship after being unceremoniously summoned by their parents. Unlike the parents of the VK leaders, Ursula, Captain Hook and Gaston had little to do with one another, despite the bonds their children had forged with one another.

When said summons arrived, carried by Captain Hook's first-mate himself Mr. Smee, it was greeted with varying degrees of suspicion from the crew. Swords were drawn and threats made until Uma pushed her way to the front of small gathered crowd, demanding to know why the short, white-haired man had come onto her ship. Harry hadn't reacted, face set into a hard mask that didn't budge even when Smee addressed him directly.

"Begging yer pardon, Miss Uma. Yer mother, along with Captain Hook and Mister Gaston, request your presence tonight." He'd held out the paper, waiting patiently until Uma nodded for Harry to snatch it violently with his hook. "Well, I best be off!" Humming to himself, the doddering old man waddled off the deck and back to the _Jolly Roger_. 

Scowling openly once his back was turned, Uma took the paper from Harry. As she skimmed the words, Evie saw the tempest brewing and winced, wondering what it said. "Harry, Gil. Come with me." Her voice was sharp, with an edge Evie had only heard whenever something truly terrible had happened. They disappeared into Uma's quarters for half an hour, leaving Evie and the rest of the crew to do nothing but twiddle their thumbs until the trio reemerged.

"We'll be gone for two hours." Uma had announced quietly, with Harry and Gil stiff at her sides. She eyed the crew sternly. "Jonas. You and Evie are in charge. If we aren't back by the time the two hour mark is up... You know what to do."

Swallowing, Evie could only nod while Jonas promised to keep the peace until they returned. Before he'd left, Harry grabbed her hand and pulled her in close, pressing his face into her hairline for a brief moment. Gripping his biceps, Evie nodded when he whispered for her to 'keep a weather eye on the horizon' before he was gone. Watching as they had slipped into the growing twilight, Evie fought against the dread growing in her heart.

The two hour mark was fast approaching, and the whole ship was full of a nervous energy that made Evie half-sick. Rising from the rickety stool, she went in search of Jonas. Finding him at the helm with Desiree, both wearing a blank expression did little to calm her nerves, even though Desiree tried to appear more confident.

"Has this ever happened before?" She asked quietly, glancing from Jonas to Desiree. "Have their parents ever...?"

"As long as we've been a crew, Ursula, Hook and Gaston haven't even interacted with one another." Desiree told her quietly, turning to watch the docks. "Let alone summoned their children all at once. Gaston doesn't even acknowledge Gil exists most of the time, and Ursula only cares about Uma when she needs someone to cover the night shift at the Chip Shop. And Hook, well. We all know how Hook feels about Harry." She added darkly.

"They're back!"

Gonzo's cry came from the crow's nest, and Evie ran to the main deck, nearly tripping over her three inch heels in her haste. Jonas steadied her, keeping hold of her arm as they went to greet their captain and her mates. All three teenagers wore weary, flat expressions, even Gil. Standing in the middle of the deck, with the crew gathered around her in a loose circle, Uma revealed exactly what their parents had wanted.

"It seems the soon to be King of Auradon has something of a bleeding heart," Uma said bitingly, rolling her eyes at the thought of such a soft-hearted fool. "For his first royal proclamation, Prince Benjamin has decided that a group of us ever so lucky children get a 'second chance' in Auradon."

Evie's jaw dropped. A _second_ chance? What had she, what had _any_ of the children on the Isle done, to warrant their banishment on this accursed rock in the first place? What exactly had the second generation of "villains" done to their precious Auradon besides being born?

"Who is it?" Evie asked, masking the faint tremble in her words. "Who did they pick?"

Uma's jaw tightened, while Harry looked heartbeats away from hooking someone. Gil glared at the ground, broad shoulders tensing at her question. All eyes were fixed on the Sea Three, waiting with bated breath for an answer.

Uma finally gave them one.

"You."

* * *

Exiting her cabin, Uma carefully closed the door behind her to give Evie some much needed privacy. Gil was with her, gently rocking her back and forth on his lap, as she was caught in one of the worst panic attacks Uma had seen from the girl yet. Having weathered more than a few such storms with Harry and Gil, Uma knew exactly what Evie was going through right now.

"T-they can't have me - don't... don't let them take me, Gil. Don't let my mother-" Struggling to breathe, Evie gripped Gil's shirt and begged. Rubbing her back, Gil made soothing noises as he tried to calm her down. His touch helped to ground her, though she wasn't sure anything could quiet the noise in her head.

What she needed was Harry, really. While Gil and Uma could see her through this, they needed Harry by their side. He'd stormed off once Uma had announced Evie was to be part of the group sent to Auradon, shouting furiously in Gaelic, and no one had seen him since. Scowling blackly, though she understood the dark place the news had sent him to, Uma gathered Desiree and Gonzo and sent them off to search for Harry.

Leaving Jonas in charge again, Uma slipped into the night, making her way to Keto Lagoon where she knew she'd find him. The only area that passed as a 'beach' on the Isle, Keto Lagoon was a craggy mess of sand and broken rocks and shells, and marked the start of her mother's domain. While Ursula was frequently in the Chip Shop, she spent most of her time in the underwater grottos that populated this side of the Isle.

As expected, she found Harry on the beach, far enough from the surf that her mother wouldn't notice his presence. Ursula disliked her daughter's allies, deeming her 'half-blood' daughter too weak to make it on her own, too weak to be of any true use to her own mother. While she had once cared, the part of Uma that had once craved approval, from her mother, from Mal, from _anyone_, had long since died.

"I figured I'd find you here."

Harry raised his hand, and Uma snagged the bottle of rum, raising it to her lips. They sat in silence for a few minutes, passing the bottle back and forth until it was empty. Leaning back on her arms, Uma sat silently, knowing she was more than capable of waiting him out.

"They can't take her." Harry rasped, fingers digging into his arms. He was going to have bruises later, but Uma didn't risk touching him just then. Harry's temper was wild and dangerous, and he had a tendency to lash out, no matter who it was. "They _won't_."

"No, they won't." Uma agreed, relieved when he sagged in relief. Placing a hand on his shoulder, Uma squeezed. "Evie is staying with us, the Vks and Auradon can go to hell before they'll take her from us."


End file.
